happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Squabbles
Squabbles is a fan character. Character bio Squabbles is a blue badger who often gets involved in fights, thanks to his ego and preferring to take advantage of any situation just to please himself. This is not helped by him being incompetent in nearly everything. He seems to think positively, but only for himself, of course. Squabbles rarely hangs out with other tree friends, preferring to just stay at the sidelines and complain at whatever small thing they have, usually with exaggeration. He is a notable coward, as once any squabble, instead of mere shouting matches, turn physical, he is more likely to run away crying. He sees his own (fancy) house as his own defensive fort, as he is highly nervous whenever anyone happens to pass by. As for his deaths, they mostly involve machines and heavy objects. Even in the few episodes he survives, he still receives brutal injuries. Squabbles's episodes Starring roles *Soldier of Misfortune *Demolition Drive *Say What? *Card Sharp and Clock Sharp *Redneckery *Take Your Seat (new) *Nuttin' Wrong With Candy (Squabbles Version) *Watch That Language! *Whose Line Is It Anyway (Hiiragi1234 Version) *You Have Won a Ticket to Hell *Blown Away *Squabbles' Unlucky Smoochie *Cracker Land Part 1 *Cracker Land Part 2 *Washing the Badger *I Ce What You Ment *Idol Care *Cute Couples *Picking at a Squab *Cat Nipped *Ripped to Pieces *Late Patrol *My Tail! *Fight Squabbles Featuring roles *Happy Gull Lucky *Zoo on You *City Slicker *April Foolery *For Hero to Go *Can't See This *Angry Jerky Pig *Carry On, Carrion *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *High-tail It *Three Bucks *Shadow in the Night *You Sting So Bad *Deep Fried *Artifact or Fiction *Imagine That *Weaponary Combat *Shoo Fly *Don't Be a Jerk! *Bad vs Evil *Hop, Skip, and Swim *Cash Dash *Loner's Halloween *Trollololo *Just Down the Writers Block *Rolling Pins *Pardners for Life *Mouth to Mouth *Maddie's Happy Meal *Face the Facts *Gone in Character *Honey Bugs *Random Crash *Aw Coconuts! *Escape From Happy Tree Town *Grasp Hole *Dim Light Paws *The Job with a Slob *Tooth or Consequences *Punching My Card *From the Paws of Death *Santa Paws *Lucy Is Not A Luck *Off the Beaten Truck *Hive and Seek *Eggs Marks the Spot *Light Off *Outta Sight *Everything's Purr-Fect! *Have a Wool Trip *Behind the Stage *Dangerous Play *Leaping Pilot *Gummies For Dummies *Murfy's Law *For Water It's Worth *The Missing Lynxes *Points To The Worse *Flower One's Guard *Fency Seeing You Here *A Salt and Battery *Dia de Los Logos *The HTF Clown Killings Appearances *Three Times the Harm *Anger Mismanagement *What the Puck? *Bullet Proof Mayhem *Spaghetti Western *Goat for the Record *Cowboy Rescue *Cut-Off Claws (on a photo) *Bake My Organs *Songbird is the Word *Lowercase Eye *Male Bonding *What Will it Cost-ume *Dead on my Shoulders *Tech-Nophobic *Flippy the Barbarian *The Tusks (in flashback) *Sweet Friends *No Time For Snacks *Walk in the Dog Park *Flippy in Trouble *The Walrus and the Woodpecker *Little Chop of Horror *Chess Me Out! *Hip, Hip, Hooray *Burns Like the Sun *Innoscent *On the Other Hand *Cub-Napped *Lantern It Go *Sunset of the Dead *Spike Up Your Life *Laugh Paws Laugh *If It Ain't Broke Don't Mix It *Heavy Tusk *Labor Pains (TV airings only) *MoneyBat *No Pranks on Emotion Pumpkin *The Part Where He Pranks You *Get 'Em Like You See 'Em *Twisted Sisters *Make a Cake, You Guessed It *Bun Bun on the Way! *Leave the Nest *Drama Queen *This Is It *Unlucky Schooling Day *Time for School *Virtual Reality *Out of Focus *8-Bit Of Fun *Crime Does Pay *Scrapping It Off *Don't Book Now *Full of Flippers *Domain Game System *Beyond Frilled *Flesh Chase *Size-mic Activity *Happiness is Next to Deadliness *Seasoning the Soup with Saltiness Deaths #Three Times the Harm: Explodes from eating pizza bomb. #Zoo on You: Torn apart by Bongo. #Anger Mismanagement: Killed by Lumpy. #What the Puck?: Decapitated by Pucky. #Demolition Drive: Ran over by Mime. #Soldier of Misfortune: Crushed by plane. #City Slicker: Split in half by taxi trunk door. #Bullet Proof Mayhem: Possibly gets beaten to death or shot by bullets (debatable). #Say What?: Smashes into a tree. #April Foolery: Tumbles down a flight of stairs. #Spaghetti Western: Chokes on spaghetti. #Card Sharp and Clock Sharp: Dies in explosion. #For Hero to Go: Falls off a cliff. #Redneckery: Gets forced into a bottle. #Can't See This: Tazed in the eyes. #Angry Jerky Pig: Has his face smashed into a computer screen. #Take Your Seat (new): Crushed by the seat. #Goat for the Record: Dies in a car crash. #Carry On, Carrion: Hit by a car. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Hit in the head by a board with nails. #High-tail It: Hit by shuriken. #Nuttin' Wrong With Candy (Squabbles Version): Gets his eye and other parts poked by a whirling candy device. #Watch That Language!: Stabbed by Atwater. #Three Bucks: Hit by car. #Shadow in the Night: Punched in the eye. #Whose Line Is It Anyway (Hiiragi1234 Version): His head is impaled by a swordfish. #Deep Fried: Is deep fried, then eaten. #Artifact or Fiction: Drowns (death not seen). #You Have Won a Ticket to Hell: Splatters on the ground after he falls into a manhole. #Blown Away: His skin, muscles, and bones are blown off. #Squabbles' Unlucky Smoochie - Ladder: Dies from blood loss. #Squabbles' Unlucky Smoochie - Salt: Dies from a heart attack. #Squabbles' Unlucky Smoochie - Black Cat: Dies from hitting the screen. #Imagine That: Hit by a car and sent flying. #Cut-Off Claws: Killed by Claws prior to the episode. #Weaponary Combat: Decapitated by a desk. #Songbird is the Word: Hit by a car. #Lowercase Eye: Impaled by flag pole. #Shoo Fly: Shredded by Rocky. #Don't Be a Jerk!: Fried by deep-fryer oil. #Bad vs Evil: Sliced by paper. #Hop, Skip, and Swim: Electrocuted to death. #Cash Dash: Killed when his car explodes. #What Will it Cost-ume: Flattened by wall. #Trollololo: Cut in half by a rope. #Dead on my Shoulders: Killed by Flippy (debatable). #Tech-Nophobic: Killed by Robo Star (offscreen). #Just Down the Writers Block: Dropped on Sturdy's shell. #Rolling Pins: Beheaded. #Flippy the Barbarian: Eaten by Bogey (in imagination). #Pardners for Life: Beaten by police baton (debatable). #The Tusks: Eaten by Bun/Yip. (in flashback) #Sweet Friends: Stabbed and eaten. #No Time for Snacks: Ripped apart by duplicates of Nutty. #Mouth to Mouth: Torn apart by shark. #Walk in the Dog Park: Possibly killed by dogs. #Maddie's Happy Meal: Killed by Perry. #Flippy in Trouble: Smashed in the head by cash register. #Cracker Land Part 2: His head is cracked open. #The Walrus and the Woodpecker: His head is sliced. #Little Chop Of Horror: Sliced by Random. #Washing The Badger: Head crushed by first-aid kit. #Chess Me Out!: Eaten by Toothy's killer turtle. #Five To Nine: Head is sliced by sisscors. #Camera Kringle: Brains are bashed out. #Walking On The Blood Red Carpet: Face is impaled by glass shards. #Gone in Character: Splatters on the ground. #Hip, Hip, Hooray: Squeezed by boa constrictor. #Honey Bugs: Face explodes. #Burns Like the Sun: Brutally torn apart by Frostbite. #Random Crash: Suffers from seizure and dies. #Aw Coconuts: Tangled up by hammock and then constricted. #Innoscent: Sliced up. #Escape From Happy Tree Town: Hit by The Mole's car. #I Ce What You Ment: Suffocates in cement. #Grasp Hole: Torn in half. #Idol Care: Killed by his lawn mower. #Cub-Napped: Sliced to death. #Lantern It Go: Crushed by Cryptie's gadgets. #Dim Light Paws: Dies after throwing up after unknowingly consuming Paws's foam in his coffee. #The Job with a Slob: Chokes on the fries. #Spike Up Your Life: Bleeds to death. #Laugh Paws Laugh: Dies after having his ears bleed. #If It Ain't Broke Don't Mix It: Dies after crashing his bike. #Heavy Tusk: Gets poisoned, forcing some of his organs to come out from his mouth. #Labor Pains: Impaled by a cotton candy stick. (TV airings only) #MoneyBat: Crushed by Random. #Punching My Card: Punched into a water bottle and drowns or bleeds to death. #No Pranks on Emotion Pumpkin: Splatters in the sewer. #The Part Where He Pranks You: Crushed by a cushion-like crusher. #Get 'Em Like You See 'Em: Killed by Emojie and Tweets. #Twisted Sisters: Burnt to a crisp. (death not seen) #Make a Cake, You Guessed It: Killed by Tweets. #Cute Couples: Stabbed to death with a spoon. #From the Paws of Death: Dies from blood loss. #Santa Paws: Killed by a nuclear bomb. #Leave the Nest: His head is crushed by a dinosaur. #Unlucky Schooling Day: Died in the school collapse. #Time for School: Killed by Timey. #Picking at the Squab: Blown to pieces by TNT. #Lucy Is Not A Luck: Killed by Lucy's lucky charm. #Virtual Reality: Head blown up. #Off the Beaten Truck: Intoxicated. #Out of Focus: A camera hit back of his head. #Hive and Seek: Killed when his car explodes. #Eggs Marks the Spot: Decapitated by mailbox. #Ripped to Pieces: Torned apart. #Light Off: Crushed by an airplane before it exploded. #Outta Sight: Sliced in half by a ladder. #Everything's Purr-Fect!: Impaled by a nozzle. #Have a Wool Trip: Head smacked multiple times. #8-Bit Of Fun: Shredded by rocket-powered skateboard. #Behind the Stage: Sliced by a ladder. #Crime Does Pay: Head cut open in half. #Dangerous Play: Horizontally sliced in half by pieces of an exploded soccer ball. #Scrapping It Off: Head smashed by a street light. #Leaping Pilot: Head crushed by a plane. #Gummies For Dummies: Bitten in half. #Don't Book Now: Head burned and melted. #Full of Flippers: Crushed by Cast. #Domain Game System: Sliced to pieces. #Murfy's Law: Crushed by half a giant sphere. #Beyond Frilled: Impaled by Frilly's club. #For Water It's Worth: Blasted to pieces. #The Missing Lynxes: Mangled by barbed wire. #Points To The Worse: Head cut in half. #Flower One's Guard: Died inside the explosion. #Size-mic Activity: Stepped on by Snarky. #Happiness is Next to Deadliness: Eyes burst out. #Fency Seeing You Here: Carved into fence post. #Late Patrol: Killed by the boat. #Seasoning the Soup with Saltiness: Got shredded by a pack of dogs. #A Salt and Battery: Head crushed. #Fight Squabbles: Beaten up to death. #The HTF Clown Killings: Beheaded. 'Seen in Fan Games' #Smith Save: Crushed by a motor (game over screen), eaten by Smith (if won). Additional #HTF1234 Spectacular main menu: Crushed. #Happy Tree Fans: The Complete Season 2 - Main Menu: Crushed by a falling helicopter. Injuries #Happy Gull Lucky: His tail gets cut off by the ladder. #Bullet Proof Mayhem: Beaten up (if not killed). #Say What?: (Before death) Stung in the rear, gets half his torso ripped off. #Card Sharp and Clock Sharp: Gets burnt and impaled (twice). #High-tail It: Throttled by Savaughn. #Weaponary Combat: Has his foot impaled by glass. #Male Bonding: Beaten by Punk. #Walk in the Dog Park: Hand ripped off. #Cracker Land Part 1: Punched by Jerky. #Face the Facts: His face is destroyed from a hit with the bat. #Washing The Badger: Tail is ripped off, trips over a clothing wringer, stabbed by nails, falls off a ladder. #Chess Me Out!: Legs are bitten off by Toothy's killer turtle. #Honey Bugs: Stung in the lips and tongue. #On the Other Hand: Beaten up by Pierce. #I Ce What You Ment: Hits his head and is knocked out. #Sunset of the Dead: His face is bitten off. #Tooth or Consequences: All his teeth are knocked out. #No Pranks on Emotion Pumpkin: Burned by Bushy's mixture. #Cute Couples: Smashes face against a rock. #From the Paws of Death: His arm joint is ripped out. #Picking at a Squab: Hit by a truck and later crushed by a disco ball. #Cat Nipped: Clawed at by Spetz and Niya. #Hive and Seek: Stung several times, crushed by stop sign and airbag (before death). #Ripped to Pieces: Involved inside the pile-up, fell of the bed, foot pulled off and crashed into the window. #Leaping Pilot: Involved into a plane crash. #Gold One's Hand: Smashed into the table. #Flesh Chase: Tased. #Happiness is Next to Deadliness: Eyes tazed and swollen. #Late Patrol: Drowns overtime. #Seasoning the Soup with Saltiness: Got tripped and hit Zet's car, then fell on the road. #Fight Squabbles: Stabbed by a pizza knife and hit in the head by a broken mop. Kill count *Lifty: 1 ("Demolition Drive") *Shifty: 1 ("Demolition Drive") *Scurvy: 1 ("Demolition Drive") *Devious: 1 ("Demolition Drive") *Crash: 1 ("Demolition Drive") *Bushy: 1 ("Say What?" along with Bongo) *Todd: 1 ("For Hero to Go" along with Josh) *Gloomy: 1 ("You Have Won a Ticket to Hell") *Buckley: 1 ("You Have Won a Ticket to Hell") *Gutsy: 1 ("Cash Dash") *Demony: 1 ("Picking at a Squab") *Paws: 1 ("Hive and Seek") *Prongs: 1 ("Ripped to Pieces" along with Dexter) *Chompy: 1 ("Ripped to Pieces" along with Dexter) *Nurse: 1 ("Ripped to Pieces" along with Dexter and Chompy) *The Otter: 1 ("Ripped to Pieces" along with Dexter) *Hops: 1 ("Leaping Pilot") *Pointy: 1 ("Gold One's Hand") *Brushy: 1 ("My Tail!") *Generic Tree Friends: 1+ ("For Hero to Go") *Other: 1 (a fly in "Demolition Drive") Trivia *He and Softy were created on the same day. *So far, the only regular episodes he survived are Happy Gull Lucky, Male Bonding,'' Cancelling Isn't Magic, ''Cracker Land Part 1, Face the Facts, Sunset of the Dead, and Bun Bun on the Way!. Even then, he is still injured. **He has also survived the Happy Tree Fans episodes Cowboy Rescue and You Sting So Bad. *He has one of the lowest survival rates. *As of March 27, 2019, Squabbles's personality has been tweaked to further justify his name and no longer making him just a typical "highly unlucky" tree friend with absolutely zero personality. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Badgers Category:Blue Characters Category:More deaths than kills Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Redesigned characters Category:Featured